


Couldn't sleep

by Awesome22



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome22/pseuds/Awesome22
Summary: Long days are ende often like this, but it's okay for Jooheon.





	Couldn't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Well welcome to my first Monsta X fanfiction.  
> Hope you like it

> A knock on his door, tore Jooheon from sleep. The day was exhausting and if his head touched the soft pillow, he fell asleep. A long day full of meeting Monbebes, dance training and some other stuff. Another light knock made him stood up. Only then he realize that he was still wearing his jeans and shirt. To his present happiness, because he could just sneak to the door to see who wanted something from him. "Minhyuk", at least Jooheon wasn't surprised to see him. He took a step aside and let the other one come in. "You slept in clothes? I'm sorry that I woke you up", Minhyuk closed the door and followed Jooheon to the bed. He just grunted as he lay down again raised the quilt and waited until Minhyuk crawled down and cuddled up to him. Whenever the other one couldn't sleep he come to Jooheon, no matter if he couldn't fall asleep or he wake up after a nightmare. "How long did you wait?" Jooheon asked softly, noticing how cold Minhyuk's arms were. "A few minutes, maybe…", muttered the older and was only pulled closer. For a moment they lay in silence, and Jooheon might fall asleep again, but Minhyuk knew better. He would stay awake until the older were sleep, as always. "Could you sing?" In response, Jooheon began to hum before Minhyuk heard his sleepy voice singing gently near his ear. It's the same song as always, but that's ok. It let him calm down and while he listened the words, Jooheon stroked his icy arm. The warmer it got, the closer Minhyuk was to the edge of dreams. And only when he was sure that the boy in his arms slept, let Jooheon the tiredness come over him again. 


End file.
